Stimulated Raman scattering (SRS) describes a process in crystals or other classes of Raman media where power from a pump laser's initial wavelength is converted to a longer wavelength. The specific change in wavelength corresponds to an integral number of “Stokes” frequency shifts that are characteristic of a particular Raman medium. Efficient single or multiple Stokes shifts have been demonstrated with a large number of individual Raman media. If the pump laser happens to be tunable, the SRS process can shift the tunability from the pump laser's wavelength range to a longer wavelength range.